


A Good Dream

by haron1982



Series: Falling For You [7]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Bedroom Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haron1982/pseuds/haron1982
Summary: Taken place after Chelsea's loss to West Brom 1-2 and Real's win over Bilbao 5-1.





	A Good Dream

**Author's Note:**

> 1.this work belong to writer red_robynn from livejounal.i try to transtale into chinese.  
> 2\. Not true, but I can dream.

“也许你该考虑下？”Sergio说道，语调平缓，好像是平常聊天的语气将要引爆一颗滴答作响的炸弹。

Fernando看着他一副难以置信的模样。

“你认为我应该答应？回到马竞？回到我起步的开始？倒退两步？”Fernando声音里的嘲笑准确地直击在Sergio身上，他带着防卫的姿势举着双臂抱住自己。

“是的，如果他们不要你了，你不可能还想待在切尔西的，是不是？”Sergio反驳道，一个停顿后，应对发怒的Fernando从来不是件容易的事情，就像想要安抚一只沉睡的狮子一样。“回到马竞，重新…找回目标？”他建议道，当他有些结巴地说出最后一句话时，Sergio紧紧咬住自己的嘴唇，很快了解自己说错话了。

“我的目标？我的目标，Sergio，跟以前一模一样，我一直保持专注，我所要的全部就是胜利！”他凶狠地对他的最好朋友叫喊着，“你还有脸说我，你的所作所为正在丢掉你自己的目标，等你把自己的私生活收拾清楚了再和我来谈目标吧。”

这一步出乎Sergio的预料，他揪住Fernando的领带，拉拽他失去了平衡与自己靠得更近，他们的脸几乎碰到了一起。

“我的私生活与我的比赛一点关系都没有，我分得清清楚楚，”怒气使得Sergio睁大眼睛，当意识到他们俩贴得太近，他的舌头不自觉地吐出来舔了舔嘴唇，这一动作遗憾地似乎没有引起Fernando的注意。

“哦，当你跟一个叫Pilar女人开始第一次约会的时候，你踢得很糟糕…现在打算又去追Lara吗？打算接受什么事都没发生？”Fernando突然停下，打算拉开自己与Sergio的距离，拼命地推开他的胸膛。然而Sergio太过强壮了，一直都是如此。Sergio不会责怪Fernando说的这番话，他也不会跟他解释他跟Lara其实没有任何关系。

“我踢得糟糕？我整个赛季都没有踢过一场糟糕比赛，除了…私生活问题。你还好意思说我的表现，我在比赛里状态奇好。你输了球不是我的错。”

他感觉到Fernando一动不动的，他身上每块肌肉拉紧着，一时间他以为Fernando准备要揍他了。在Fernando做出动作之前这感觉像是一个不停的暗示在两人之间来来回回传递。

Sergio害怕地退缩实在没有必要，他没有痛揍他，反而只是把头靠在他的肩膀上，释放他的紧张。他感觉到有些呼吸急促…每次他与Fernando相触的时候他总是能感觉些许异样，但现在要静下心来，这不是开始思索这难以言说的情感的好时机。Sergio后悔他说出的话，但那一刻有些话确实是真的，他没说出口的，他对于Fernando重新回到状态没有一点信心。

在Fernando倾身依靠他之后，Sergio放开他的领带，展开双臂给予他一个安慰的拥抱，“对不起。”他在Fernando的头发里呐呐地说，脸颊他的头部上面轻轻摩擦。他感觉到Fernando轻轻地点点头，知道自己被原谅了。

对于别人来说，拥抱越久就会变得尴尬，但是Fernando和Sergio却不会，他们经常长久地拥抱，不管是分享胜利的喜悦还是失败的苦涩，只要一方需要安慰，另外一方就会不予余力满足。这份无需言说的拥抱对于Sergio来说感觉良好，他倒退两步到沙发边，这样他们俩都能躺倒到沙发上。Fernando依然依靠在Sergio怀里，而Sergio依然双手搂抱着他，在他们都坐下了的时候扶他坐直。

Fernando不清楚跟沙发有多靠近，所以后退时摇摇晃晃得更厉害了，但是Sergio不会让他跌倒的，他永远都不会。

“我不是有意地…”Sergio继续在他的头发里喃喃地说，手指抚摸着对方的后背。

“是的，你说的没错。因为确实是…至少在切尔西那方面。”Fernando在一段长时间的停顿后勉强同意了，“也许我该考虑下意大利？如果马竞想要卖掉法尔考没有要我回去的话…不过我不敢肯定。”

“我可以帮你跟Mourinho说说看？或者Florentino？”Sergio建议道，怀着一丝希望，他不相信Mou会说得通，他一点都不喜欢Fernando，同样也不喜欢他在切尔西。但是Florentino喜欢Sergio，更重要的是信任他。

Sergio感觉到Fernando有一阵子摇了摇头，以为是自己把他弄哭了感觉万分惊慌，当他看到Fernando抬起头时，Sergio才明白他是在嘲笑地摇着头。

“你以为皇马会要我，就在切尔西千方百计摆脱我的时候？我不认为皇马会来问价…即使他们那么做..还是不行。”当Fernando说出“不行”这个词时，他的鼻子皱了起来，表现出极为厌恶的样子，这让Sergio心头一紧，Fernando的一颦一笑总是让他光彩照人，如果他快乐，Sergio就快乐。

“也许你可以把马竞再当一次跳板？在那里重塑你的自信和荣誉？马竞这赛季表现不赖，他们还在我们前面呢。”Sergio再次建议道，他戳了戳Fernando的后背，现在他们可以抛却所有紧张来谈论这件事情了。

“你什么意思，把他们再当一次跳板？”Fernando厉声问道，眉毛都挑了起来，“你的话好像说我以前利用了他们，我不可能像那样利用他们，我爱他们！”

“是，是，我知道。我只是那么说说，你为职业发展离开他们，他们现在是变强大了，你为职业发展再回来一点错都没有。”

Fernando好像要认同了，轻轻地挺直腰，Sergio的手臂只能继续挽着他的一边，怀抱松开的时候他已感觉到冰冷。

“也许，一个崭新的开始从…回到那里开始？”他深思熟虑后提道。

“无论你去哪里，都不会让对方受委屈的，”Sergio点评道，脸上呈现出淘气的笑容，“你的球衣总是最赚钱的。”

Fernando撅起嘴巴，轻轻地击打Sergio的肩膀。

“你不能否认这不是事实，还有…你来这里有事吗？”Sergio突然问道，睁大着眼睛终于意识到，Fernando Torres在自己家里。“为什么没在伦敦？”

“比赛结束后我搭了第一班飞机回马德里。我想我们可以在一起自怨自艾。”Fernando老实地承认道。

“可是…我们没有在你的赛后打比赛啊…而且我们没有输球…”Sergio一脸迷惑，完全摸不着头脑。

“我知道，如意算盘落空了。”Fernando嬉笑，不小心撞到了枪口上了。

“大混蛋！”Sergio不满地吼道，但忍不住眼睛里闪烁的光亮。

Fernando顽皮地咧嘴而笑，走进Sergio翻修的新厨房里给两人拿饮料，就像在自己家里一样自在，就像Sergio希望的那样，“我们看场电影或玩点什么，我想要忘掉曼切斯特的一切事情。”

Sergio永远不会对此有异议。

~~~

《指环王1：魔戒现身》这时播了一半，Fernando移过去又靠在Sergio身上。压过来的重量靠在身上感觉很舒服，Sergio从没奢望他会拥有Fernando，所以他愿意尽他所能陪伴着他。

“真是太好了，”Fernando说道，舒服地躺下脑袋压在Sergio的肚子上。Sergio伸手放在他的肩膀上，心不在焉地来回转圈地抚摸着，Fernando发出一声满意的“嗯”对他表示同意。“我应该经常多回马德里，我想念这里。”他坦白道，在转回到大屏幕之前，眼睛碰到Sergio停顿的目光。又一声“嗯”。

他们又一次陷入沉默，在霍比特人和其他魔戒护卫队员离开莫瑞亚矿山的时候。他发现Fernando在播到甘道夫这段的时候总是抓着他的手来缓解紧张，几乎好像对方不知道他在屏住呼吸似的。他们都已经看过很多遍了，但一旦到这地方还是会这样。Sergio忍住笑了起来。

“怎么了？”Fernando疑问道，抬起头，因为被打断而蹙起了眉头。

“你啊，”Sergio承认道，眼睛里的笑意在身体接触突然分开的时候渐渐消失了，甚至他的手从Fernando的肩膀上跌下来，准确地说接触中断了。

“人家在紧张，好么，”眼神防卫似的注视着，习惯性地撅着嘴巴，Fernando有时候就像一本书，全写在里面了。

“也许第一次…”

“我是说，如果他有些着急，处境危险，甘道夫应该在他破坏桥梁的时候尽快离开的，他一开始要做的时候就明白的，他把希望和机会留给其他人，但不是，他还要站着那里，沉溺于他的任务，查看他的工作效果，结果呢，一场爆炸在他面前发生，他在山顶崩塌时丧命，而且还摔下了峡谷里。太过于自满了。”Fernando解释道，感觉这并非需要似的。

Sergio停顿了几秒，认真地笑了起来，“你在跟甘道夫相比较吗？”他询问道，用手肘推了推Fernando的肩膀。Fernando苍白皮肤上显出的深色红晕已经给出了答案，无论Nando是否承认或者什么时候他说都无关紧要了。

笑声不请自来，每次Sergio以为他能停下再关注到电影上，最后几分钟的画面又回到他脑海中，他又开始笑起来，他发现Fernando在他旁边感到越来越受挫，但越是这样他就感到越是有趣。

无法忍受的表情再明显不过了，Fernando站了起来，但发现Sergio的手拉住他的肩膀，不让他离开沙发。

他转回头狠狠地瞪了一眼他的朋友，企图又再次站起来，这次成功了，绕过沙发往厨房走去。

Sergio还在不停地笑，他迅速地升起来，搂住他的腰，试图把他拉回沙发上，一边还承诺不再取笑他，但没有被理睬。

“不要，Sergio。你现在把电影给毁了！”他发怒地吼道，试图拼命地要冲进厨房里去，尽管后卫的更加用力地把他拉回来，他知道他们看起来很荒唐，而且本该停止的，但却很难不在乎。

“不要，得了吧，Fer，这很有趣啊。”他说道，思索着如何使劲把Fernando更拉近到沙发里，但整个对话都迷失方向了。

“我才不要待在这里被你取笑呢，”这下反而让Sergio更加笑不停，依旧拉着不放，脑海闪现出一个念头，他突然再多加一把力，以为会遭受到更大的阻力，然而Fernando显然没有做好准备，他的后背着实地撞到Sergio的胸膛，两个人都倒在一起，越过了沙发的扶手。

当他的后背撞到沙发上，Fernando的后背则撞到他的胸膛上，他诅咒地叫着，显然依然带着欢乐的语气。他伸出一只手臂绕过他的朋友去抚摸他的脸，他们撞在一起的那个地方，而另外一只手则落回到沙发的靠垫上，还有他另外一只脚靠在一起。

他听到Fernando发怒地呼气，在他上面转过身来，这样他们又一次鼻子对着鼻子，Fernando一边膝盖顶在Sergio张开的大腿上，另外一边则顶在地板上保持平衡。在着亲密地接触中他看到了Fernando眼里的惊慌，注意到他脸颊上不断出现的红霞。

就在他开始要脱身的时候，Sergio举起手摩挲着Fernando的脸颊，停止咕哝不清的尴尬的道歉，手指描摹着他其中一边凸显的颧骨，他经常发现自己盯着它们看，在他以为没有人看见他的一举一动的时候。

“你还好吗？”Sergio询问的声音像是一句耳语，好像他的声音再大些会把Fernando吓跑，就像他以前那么做一样。

他只能摇摇头来回答，在他们相互凝视着对方，Fernando不自觉地喘不过气，时常地出现在把他们牵绊在永恒的时刻里。这时刻因为Fernando舔了舔嘴唇而打破，怂恿Sergio的视线转移。

“你不只是让我为自己着想而回到马德里的，是吗？”这句话也像是耳语，尽管只有他们俩独自在Sergio这间太过宽敞的房子里。

“是的，”Sergio回答，肯定无疑地，“是的，我确实是。”

两人相视好一阵子，Fernando低下头去，两人的嘴唇紧紧地贴在一起。Sergio对于他竟然先一步贴上来感到惊讶。他起初有些犹豫，试探性蜻蜓点水，嘴唇贴合着Sergio的嘴唇，送来的亲吻变得更加急切，Sergio想要的更多。Sergio Ramos一直想要更多。

当Fernando挣脱的时候，亲吻开始不断地加深，好胜心强不肯罢手，Sergio知道只有Fernando会这么做。他难以抗拒然后坐起来，他跟随着亲吻的感觉，切断脑子里不允许他们亲密接触的警告。他现在一点都不在乎。

他伸出手缠在Fernando身上不让他离开，在他回吻的时候让他们的身体紧贴在一起，现在不再计较动作的笨拙还是温柔，他伸卷着舌头侵入Fernando开启的嘴唇，撑着他脸庞的手往上移去抓着他的头发，控制着角度。

过了好一阵Fernando又回吻他，再一次大脑一片空白，完全在自我感觉中，无需鼓励就紧紧地压在Sergio的身上，双手无论如何都不打算放开了。他挪动身体以便他可以跨坐在Sergio身上，让他的大腿可以感受他整个人的身体重量。

Sergio终于感到窒息而不得不稍微退出来，两人的额头相抵，灼热的喘气喷洒在对方的脸上。他难以相信的正在发生的一切，确实发生了。他感觉又欢喜又忧惧。为这亲密接触而快乐，为他可能想象的巨大失落而忧愁。

与他所想的更好相反，Fernando没有惊慌，没有试图再逃跑，只是留下来坐在他身上，躺在他的怀里。他半思索着如果他们的额头没有相抵着，Fernando在他身下肯定会一团凌乱。

“这份激情我们从未有过？”前锋问道，依旧喘不过气来，深深地看进Sergio的眼睛里。

“这份激情，无论它是什么…它从来都在我们身边，它是属于我们的。我们所做的一切不会让我们分离…”Sergio回应道，对于Fernando眼角投来的理解没有一点担忧。

听到这番话后过了好一会儿，Fernando彻底地缠绕在他身上，头倚在Sergio的肩膀上，修长的双腿环绕在他的腰上，身体的移动让两人不自觉地胯部顶着胯部。当感受到Sergio爆发的热情他没有一点退缩，只是在他的脖子边微微笑。

忽略内心的尴尬，Sergio牢牢地抱住Fernando，两人额头相抵算什么？意中人？心灵伴侣？Sergio对于最后恶心的选项咧嘴而笑，从脑海里把这些擦掉，专注于现在的状况，专注于他怀里的这个男人。

Sergio转过头亲吻他的唇，他的脖颈，他的肩膀，尽情地感受怀中人喘不过气的呻吟和身体密不透风的贴紧。

“我的主啊，”Fernando在他耳边喃喃耳语，尽管语气平静，显然却得到极大满足。Sergio感觉到他的嘴唇润湿了他的耳垂，感觉到他微笑时双唇的弧线，感觉到言语的悸动颤抖，“我…我要你。”

Sergio立即挣脱开来，一半惊喜，一半难以置信他的运气，“什么？”

“怎么了，”Fernando适时地带着柔弱宠溺的笑容问道。

“怎么了，”Sergio重复道，当Fernando笑着看他的时候，感觉是那么傻气，那声音是如此脆弱和轻柔，尽管持续不长，他感觉都有点爱上它了，“我们不必匆忙行事，我们可以等等，如果你愿意。”

“不，我们不能等了。明天，或许下周，或许明年…我可能会太…我，开始或者同意任何事..如果我们现在就做..那么，”他停顿了下来，一只手向上放在Sergio的脊背上，感觉得到他的颤抖，“而且，我，”他停下来，Sergio看到他再次满脸绯红，轻易地撩人心扉，“我不要等待。”

Sergio点点头，手向下抱住Fernando的后背，把站着的他拉过来紧紧地靠在胸膛上，双手支撑他坐在自己的大腿上。这时候Sergio才意识到Fernando实际上有多笨重，他在他怀里对此表现得一无所知，于是不管是因为做爱而充满的肾上腺激素，还是因为Fernando这个皮包骨头的混蛋，他待会儿都要好好满足一番才行。

去Sergio的卧室并不需要花太长时间，他曾考虑过只跟最亲密的情人进卧室，但他不是别人，对方是他有生以来爱得最长久的人，他不想太着急直奔主题，他想让两人都尽情享受，所以当Fernando亟不可待地轻咬他的脖子的时候，他不得不暂时把他推开。他推着前锋靠在墙上，嘴唇舌头粗暴地翻搅纠缠，使得Fernando的大腿暂时失去了力气，松开Sergio的腰部，身体贴着墙壁上轻轻地滑落下来。

“所有美好的事情，”Sergio轻轻地对他说，在他再次把他提起来的时候温柔地咬着Fernando的嘴唇，最终抱着他走进自己的卧室里。

一旦进到房里，把Fernando放在床上，跨坐在他上面固定着他，低头看着他，不止一次地想到，这不是真的，这不可能是真的。在这里抱着Fernando，让他在自己身下，渴求地要他，这有太多东西他想要实现了。

伸手抚摸Sergio的脸庞，Fernando松开缠绕在他身上的双腿让他回过神来，他弯下腰吮吻他。

“我知道我现在在做梦，而且很快我就会醒过来，我们仍然在看着指环王，”Sergio喃喃地说道，沿着Fernando颀长的脖子舔吻着，然而当听到对方急促地喘息时，他撤回身看着他的脸，发现Fernando眼里的慌乱。

“我们还放着电影呢！”他惊呼出来，有几秒钟他好像打算起身出去把电视关掉。这就是Fernando做得出来的事情，Sergio忍不住低头嗤笑他，更加用力地亲吻他，让他没办法起来。

“别管它，我们晚点把它关了。”Sergio向他保证，手臂垂下滑入他的衣服内，抚慰地摩挲着他的腹部。

Fernando看起来没有马上被劝服去放任不管，但Sergio的双手好像做足了功夫让他确信现在最好的就是待着不动。

“你最好按我说的做，如果这是在我的梦里的话。”

“这不是做梦，Sergio。”Fernando说道，微笑着抬起手握紧他的头发，“除非是我在做梦。”

“你以前就那么跟我说，结果醒来时就只有我一个人，”听到这样的表白，Fernando表情有些异样，不是否认，而是徘徊在多愁善感的触动和心生怜悯的纠结这样的情绪之中。很快这伤怀的表情被半调皮的笑脸取代。

“即使是个梦，它也是一场美梦…”他小心翼翼地说道，句子的后半部分声音变得奇怪的脆弱和空灵，Sergio不得不咯咯地笑了起来。

“我收回，梦见Fernando远没有那么蠢呢，”Fernando也跟着咯咯地笑了，收回自己的手。Sergio抓住他的手放下来，彼此手指穿插缠绕，轻柔地把他推到床上，不想胁迫他接受，“我们不必非要做这个…我不想让你难受。”

“不，我要！”Fernando开始激动的反应，又再次满脸通红。“我要做，我想要与Sergio有些东西永远不变，这一刻在我这辈子都没有对什么东西这么肯定过，不是对我的职业，不是对…”他停顿一下，Sergio潜意识里疑心他准备要说出他的妻子。他很高兴Fernando为了他们俩没有说下去，“你就是，Sergio，你对于我永远是不变的。”

Sergio微笑着，弯下腰再次吮吻他，强烈而有力，让他在床上陷得更深。“如果你改变主意了告诉我，我会理解的。”

随着Sergio的手潜入Fernando衬衫的边缘下，缓缓地把他的衬衫往上推，让他的身体展露出来，他迅速折回来，以便在他想要挣脱的时候，可以亲吻Fernando的小腹，在衬衫边缘下不疾不徐地印下一个个舔吻，感觉到Fernando在他的嘴唇下身体收缩颤抖。当来到他的手臂，他快速地把衣服拉过他的头顶，想要那样扯走他的衣服，向上缓慢地掀起Tshirt太性感了，把衣服从他人头顶上扯走弄得一团糟就难说性感了。

 

一旦他的衬衫扔掉，Fernando也要对Sergio动手动脚，但是后卫抓紧他的手，假装不乐意地摇了摇头，轻柔地发出啧啧声，“所有美好的事情，”他重复道，看着Fernando喘不过气随着Sergio的手把手放下来。

现在他更如狼似虎地贪恋地看着Fernando，他俯身下来，绕着他的小腹中心吮吻着，一直往下来到他的裤子边缘。他抬起头望着Fernando，用舌尖在纽扣外面舔卷着，空闲的手熟练地解开了纽扣。轻手轻脚地解开他的牛仔裤之后，依旧抬头望着Fernando，他用牙齿咬着拉链口缓缓滑下去，清楚地看到内裤的鼓胀。

如果迹象还不够明显的话，那么在Sergio趁热打铁脱下Fernando的牛仔裤和内裤的时候，他发现Fernando没法再注视他的眼睛，他把注意力移到远处去，打算从中疏远，不管是什么原因。他的胸膛起起伏伏好像他们在球场上感受过似的，Sergio能说出这多么令他感动，令他深爱不已。要控制力度，否则面对Fernando经验缺乏的情况，力气大会伤到他。一旦变得兴奋起来，Fernando好像变得就不满足。

褪走牛仔裤和内裤，Sergio终于有机会得到Fernando 这让他很骄傲。

他停下来脱掉自己身上的衣服，重新压下去。诚恳地说，他有一副健美迷人的身材，他刻苦锻炼，注意打扮，尤其是他的床伴们，连同Fernando也不例外地被他迷住。他要对他展露一切。

Sergio温柔地舔咬Fernando昂扬的根部，手指在拓展他的后面，激越的刺激让Fernando娇喘连连。Sergio没有往上看，等下再处理，他耐心地把时间花在手指戳刺扩展后面上，在Fernando敏感的肌肤内有时候是用力按压甬道的褶皱，有时候却轻如羽毛地轻轻挠过，不管哪一个动作，Fernando听起来呼吸越来越沉重和急促，酥麻的快感让他开始在他身下震颤蠕动，那过不了多久他就要欲’仙’欲死地瘫软在地了。

经过一阵细心地扩展之后，Sergio抬起头，伸长脖子越过Fernando的身体，望进他的眼睛里，这时他握着Fernando昂扬的尖端伸进自己嘴里，轻柔地吮吸，紧紧地含住，就像是品尝美味的糖果，嘴巴都一直没有离开过。Sergio对于自己拥有这非常了不起的口活极为骄傲，他还从没有被批评过。

没时间再磨蹭，Sergio把他的昂扬吞咽得更深，更加竭尽全力地吮吸，Fernando大声的尖叫和弯曲成弓形的柔软躯体是对他的努力回报，Fernando的面容在他眼前暂时模糊一片，他闭上眼睛想象着他以前看过了很多次的画面。

Sergio没有在口活上花费太多时间，他感受到Fernando的需要，而且他这辈子压抑着的焦虑和压力不会持续太长，他伸手在床头柜的抽屉里摸索出润滑油和安全套，与此同时还懒洋洋地吞吐着Fernando，不想让他因为任何停顿感到被冷落。

他在手指上涂抹上凉凉的润滑油，想要提醒Fernando他接下来会怎么做。他相当肯定Fernando不是处男，跟Xabi Alonso聊过利物浦更衣室里的事情，待在利物浦更衣室里什么事都有，但向他保证，没有明确提到相当一部分的利物浦队员喜欢爱抚亲热。很多事情你永远不可能单靠个人的，显而易见地，但是Sergio不清楚Fernando的准备到底怎么样。

“Sergio…求你了…”Fernando乞求着，神情那么楚楚动人，Sergio不可能拒绝他。在他的入口短暂停留之后，毫无预示地，Sergio的一根手指挤进他的里面，贯穿他紧致的内壁。听到一声从下面传来的疼痛呻吟声，Sergio停了下来，吐出Fernando的昂扬，抬头看他，眼里充满了忧虑。

“Sergio…过来。”他叹息道，而且气若游丝。Sergio只有让步，重新回到Fernando的上面，直到他们再次面对面。Fernando给予他一个微弱地鼓励笑容，点点头。Sergio继续着准备工作，尽可能的扩张Fernando的后面来尽量减轻他的痛苦。

一根，两根，最后是三根手指都进去了，Fernando喘着粗气身体反抗着异物的侵入，Sergio未曾想过他那里内壁如此柔韧。每次看到他眼睛因为疼痛而紧缩的时候，Sergio就低头亲吻他，柔声细语地鼓励他，安慰他。

撕开安全套套上之后，他在Fernando稍微平静下来后摆出姿势，把他的大腿撑开几乎到不可抗拒地邀请体位，他压在他的出口，深深地看进前锋赞许的眼睛里，在他发现的时候轻轻地推着欲望插入进去，当看到熟悉疼痛出现在他眼中时，Sergio低头用力地亲吻着Fernando，Sergio从没想象过那种疼痛滋味，他还从未做过受方。

听到Fernando喉咙里迸发的痛苦呻吟和喘息的中断让Sergio想要停下来，伤害到他如此深爱在意的人，并非他所愿，虽然他知道这回报是丰厚的。

“我很抱歉，”他小声地在西班牙人的耳边说道，抚慰地在下面继续扩展，缓慢地刺入更深一层，Fernando难以置信地收紧，比Sergio和其他人曾感受过的还更加紧缩，他知道这肯定要把他撕裂开来了。

几下短暂的冲刺后， Sergio已全部顶入他身体里。在他身体凶猛地叫嚣着戳刺的时候，他停顿下来，不想进行得太快，再一次抓起Fernando的手指与自己穿插交缠，压在两侧。

“别停下，Sergio，求求你。”他听到越过身下人的气息传来幽咽勉强听得见的声音，但这已足够给他极大的鼓励。

搜寻着Fernando的视线，紧紧抓住他的眼神，他开始律动臀部，爱人脸上疼痛而龇牙咧嘴的神情让他的内心也跟着抽疼，一边喃喃地歉语和承诺很快会好起来的，一边伴着节奏地抽插。

在内壁变得更加濡湿之后，他手指的离开使得Fernando发出一声啜泣，Fernando松开的手指试图与他再相连的时候，不再是抓着Sergio的后肩，而是打算紧紧抓着他的手不想给他离开。Sergio双手扣住Fernando的臀瓣轻轻地抬起来，固定住他的腰肢让他稍微往前移动，这样他可以换个角度进入她的里面。效果立竿见影，痛苦的喘息马上转换成愉悦的呻吟，Sergio知道他找到了他一直苦觅的地方。

随着愉悦快感的增加，Fernando身体更加放松，很快地就倚靠着Sergio身体摇动起来，看他在完美的时刻里戳刺，给予他无上的快慰，紧紧抓住Sergio的后背和肩膀，完全不在乎他的指甲已深深地嵌进他的肌肤里。Sergio不会在意即使他没发现这特别的变态。

Sergio在他体内狂虐猛烈地律动，高兴地看到Fernando似乎已熬过了疼痛，他试着改变他们的位置，膝盖往上起，拉着Fernando跟着他转身，这样前锋再次悬高紧贴在他的胯间，紧贴在Sergio身上的Fernando的兴奋狂喜好像达到一个新高度，不再浪费时间，控制在这一点顶刺。他伸手插进Sergio的发梢里，拉住他与自己对视，饥渴万分的舌窜入Sergio的嘴里翻搅追逐，上身还不停地往上与他摩擦。Sergio能做的就是跟着他交缠，啃吻回他，依然还是难以置信所发生的一切。

在对方身上这几分钟的猛攻强插，Sergio感觉到Fernando已彻底跟上他们的节奏，转念把他压倒下来。Sergio知道他已濒临爆发，也知道离自己的倾泻不远了。思及此处，他探出一只手往下描摹着Fernando的灼热躯体，再次紧握住他的坚挺分身，用尽他最好的技巧在他戳刺在他后面时候对他的坚挺揉搓撩扯，但现在下手则是毫无节奏的，他肯定还不能让他提前释放。

前面坚挺的分身重新接收到欲潮的刺激，Fernando往后剧烈地摇摆着头，尖刻地呻吟毫无阻碍地冲出来，仰起脖颈往Sergio唇边剐蹭，他热切地开始吮吻和啃咬，他知道是要留下印记，但也不担心。“上帝啊，我爱你。”Sergio由衷地叹道，他没注意听自己说出的话，却听到Fernando越发嘶哑诱人的呻吟，感觉在他的唇边回响。很快，Fernando的坚挺分身在他手里强烈地释放，身体震颤地磨蹭着他，高潮的强烈和肌肉紧迫收缩刺疼了Sergio，他能做的就是浅浅地挺身，不想离开他灼热的包裹。

不多久，绵软无力的Fernando紧贴着他，再多几次的冲击和顶入，尽力继续地抽动，大概抽插太久有些疲态了，Sergio也释放出来了。随着一声低沉的嘶吼，Sergio寻找着Fernando的嘴唇，扑上去边懒洋洋地噙吻着边畅快地倾泻着高潮，紧紧地搂着Fernando嵌入他的怀里，身体几乎要融合在一起。

慢慢地等身体恢复平静，Sergio又一次放低Fernando躺在床垫上，趴在他身上歇息，尽可能地让两具躯体交缠相连。他抹走遮挡住Fernando眼睛的汗湿额发，对他咧嘴而笑，他看看起来非常像是小猫得到了奶酪。他从没有意识到他们俩会那么大汗淋漓，不过他高兴这样。Fernando看起来已精疲力尽，只能扯出一个微弱但真挚的笑容回应他。

“渴望已久了。”他喃喃地说，转走他的头而不必去看Sergio的眼睛。

“真的吗？”Sergio不敢相信地问道，Fernando马上点点头，简短到有些轻描淡写。

Sergio控制不住再次咧嘴笑开来，猛扑到Fernando身上再次亲吻他，像是上了瘾似的，“为什么你什么都不说？”

“原因太多了…现在已经无所谓了。”他耸耸肩，再次试着看起来无所谓，Sergio微笑着亲吻他的脖子，Fernando疼痛的嘶嘶声在他的亲吻下减弱，直到彻底沉沦，最后两人轻柔地分开来。

他摘下安全套，随意扔在房间的某处；他明天可能会收拾，在他再也不必搂抱着Fernando在怀里陪伴他的某个时候。 

开始几秒一切都还好，突然Fernando挣脱开Sergio的怀抱，“对不起，我不可以。”他说道，Sergio感觉一下跌落到谷底。他不可以？但是他们已经做了，不是吗？做过了都不算数吗？因为Sergio非常肯定事情已经发生的。

他跪在床上，看着Fernando向他的裤子走去，在看到他俯身捡起裤子的时候，千百句乞求他留下的话插进他的心里。

Fernando虽然径直地走去，他没有捡起牛仔裤准备穿上，头也不回地逃离开Sergio的生活，而是拿着那个用过的安全套。他转过头带着纯粹地审视看了一眼Sergio，转身走进浴室，再回来已两手空空。

Sergio对于他生活变得邋遢凌乱感到从没有过的安心。勉强不便他还能忍受，友情毁灭可能会杀了他的。

Fernando走回到床上，嘴里念叨着类似注意卫生的话，而没注意到黑暗里凌乱散落在地的衣服而被绊住了。

幸好Sergio具有….像Iker一样的反应能力，他探身前倾抱住他，“我不会让你摔倒的…”他说着，得意地笑了，“即使是炎魔的衣服要把你推下去，甘道夫。”一个强而有力的沉重身体撞到他的身上作为了对他的回报，对方的眉毛几乎跳了起来，还有无法隐藏的深色绯红。

“如果你想的话我可以离开？”他建议着，Sergio立即把他拉进怀里。

“现在不行，也许晚点再说。”

Fernando依偎着他，几分钟后Sergio在他身后固定着他，双手环抱着他，温柔地亲吻他的脖子，在上面留下他的印记。“顺便说一下，我也是。”

“什么？”Sergio询问道，慵懒地在Fernando的手臂上抚摸。

“你说什么？”Fernando短暂地摇了摇头制止他，Sergio没有明白。

“你说什么？”再次温柔地重复与他一样的话。

“你说了你爱我…”Sergio意识到自己大声表白出来的话而大吃一惊，刚要解释那是剧烈激情下浮现在脑海里的，但Fernando又在说了一遍，“我也是。”

毫无疑问Sergio的心腾空而飞，从地狱直飞进天堂。他紧紧地把Fernando攥紧在怀里，在他的脑后露出灿烂笑容。“你也爱你？”

“不对，”Fernando解释道，曲起手肘轻轻地击打在Sergio的肚子上，使得他发出咯咯地笑身。“不对，是我爱你。”

“我知道，我只是要听你把它说出来。”他几乎可以预见Fernando为此撅起嘴巴，几乎后悔这样抱着他而错过了，当Fernando转过身来与他面对面，一只手也放松地环抱着他。

“我该拿你怎么办？”他假装恼怒地问道。

Sergio让沉默持续了很久，直到他几乎肯定Fernando已经睡着了，他再次说话，“你打算转会回到马德里吗？”他询问，不确定他会得到任何答案，不确定他可能听到的，但是这些已经不要紧了。现在欢乐已消失，为Fernando的担忧和帮助又迫在眼前，尤其是这一次以后，这样的忧虑会更多。他只是想要确定下来。

当Fernando在怀里又一次动了动，将Sergio的心神拉回到房间里，一只手划入半黑暗里，这一举动让Sergio困惑。困惑很快得到了解释，Fernando的枕头太硬了，或者是跟枕头一样硬，他的脸被扎得难受。

“你丢了枕头，现在没枕头给你了。”Sergio欢乐地指出。

Fernando低下头，把头枕在Sergio的胸膛上，无枕头可抱的一只手搁在身体另外一边。“我总会有办法的。”他困倦地咕哝几句，过了一会两人都沉入梦乡。

\---

Sergio惊醒过来，回忆着这场梦让他痛不欲生。为什么它总是会变成这样？那些他知道永远都不会发生的事总是对他万般折磨。Fernando在他家里，Fernando爱他，跟他做’爱，和他睡在一起。他把头埋在他的手里，觉得今天需要好好哭一场了，尽管生活还要继续。

他伸出一只手抓进头发里，看看周围他意识到的一片狼藉，一条裤子，一件衬衫，内裤，另外一件衬衫….

Sergio停顿下来。他非常肯定他只穿了一件，按照他的习惯来说。他扫视着房间，看到每样东西都是两件两件地散落在地板上。

他的脑袋缓慢地转动，好像动作太快的话，等待他的真相会把他吓死的，惊讶地看到金色的头发露出在羽绒被外面。抚慰贯通全身，他不禁咧嘴而笑，移动着身体紧紧地贴在Fernando的后背，用力地抱着他。

“Sergio？”被窝里发出沉闷而模糊的疑问，在Sergio双臂交叉拥抱着他的时候。

“是，亲爱的？”Sergio答道，轻柔地亲吻他的肩膀。

“快特么地回去睡觉！”

Sergio像个白痴一样咧嘴而笑，像很多人都认为的那样白痴。他忘记了Fernando不是喜欢早起的人。

当他要迷迷糊糊地睡去的时候，Fernando突然笔直地端坐起来，又一次，Sergio感到心如刀割，担惊受怕。

“Sergio，”他说道，慌张惧怕的眼神环视着周围，“我们还放着指环王呢！你的电…”

Sergio没让他说完，拉着他躺回到床上，翻身亲吻他，Fernando永远都是Fernando。

“你必须停止这样做了。”

 

Fin


End file.
